Beyblade 5D-Episode 4-Tempo VS Randi
Episode 4- Tempo VS Randi And by the way this said it was made by a Wikia Contribuitor, well it was me, HellKerbex. I just wasn't logged in at the time. XD "Tempo, what do you think you're doing, wasting your time?" "I am not wasting my time. You are up to something, mark my word!" "Well, you, my friend, are wrong!" Randi and Tempo were ensuing in a fierce battle. So far, nothing much has happened yet, just talk. "Randi, you know you are going to lose! Go, Bat!" A large screech pierced the air!! Randi just stood there, smiling. "What's this?" "No such trick will work on me. Kynite, Deaf Blast!" Suddenly, the screeching stopped!! "Bat!" Tempo cried. Or at least he thought. He couldn't even hear himself talk!! "Welcome to the Deaf Blast," Randi said. Surprisingly, Tempo could hear him. He tried to speak again, but again, he could not hear himself. "If you don't know what you're saying, it's hard to know what you're throwing at your opponent." Randi explained. "Especially, the one you should be concerned about is your bey." Tempo looked at his bey. He was charging randomly, hitting rocks and trees. "You know this place is a cliff, right?" Tempo knew this, however it did not worry him until now. With his bey unable to know where the opponent was, the bey might charge to his doom! ''I have to get out of this! My bey can't hear, I can't hear. What to do... ''Tempo thought. Suddenly, an idea hit him! "You have no way to escape this. You can't win!" "Oh really?" Tempo said, finally able to hear himself! "WHAT?" Randi said. "It's impossible! How could you escape the Blast?!" "I, unlike you, have the spirit to believe! GO, BAT!" The screech pierced the air again. Hearing was back! Finally, Tempo's bey located Kynite! "GOOO!!! SPECIAL MOVE, BLAST OF DARKNESS!!!" Suddenly, The sky went totally dark, and Randi could no longer see Tempo OR Screech Bat! "I'm not done just yet! You are trying to put me in Bat's shoes! But, unfortunately, I have one last trick up my sleeve! KYNITE!" Kynite flew in the air real high! "Flash Counter!" The special move of Tempo's was immediately stopped! "NOOOO!!!" "Well, then, let's get this show on the road." Both beys started charging at each other! "KYNITE! FLINAL SLASH!!" "BAT, ECHO BLAST!" Bat started traveling at the SPEED OF SOUND! Kynite suddenly was traveling at LIGHT speed! "GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Both beys made a huge contact, and a large explosion went across the entire cliff!! A long while later, the smoke cleared up. Both bladers were cut, bruised, and just barely standing. "......Rand....i...." "........Tempo...!" Both beys were hanging on a thread. "I.....I won't lose this!!..." "S...Screech...Bat!" "Mysitco Kynite..!" "SCREECH BAT!!!!!!" KYNITE!!!!!!!!" Both beys made one last hit. "............Bat......" And then, Tempo collapsed, along with his bey. Randi, wobbling, caught his bey. "My work here...is done." And he collapsed as well. 2 figures came out of hiding. "Hm, well, that WAS a good battle." "Agreed. But these 2 fools can't match MY skill combined." "You are absolutely right, master!" The first figure was revealed to be Zukifam. But he was talking to someone ELSE who apparently had more skill than ZUKIFAM. "Come on, we're leaving. The first figure said. Zukifam followed behind closely. Just as they had left, the black hole opened near the cliff and a spirit few out of it! It ran right through Tempo, immediately causing a huge explosion. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!" Tempo cried in severe pain. After that, Randi awoke with a start. He turned around, and there was Tempo, possessed by an evil spirit! "Tempo!? Are you o-" he was interrupted by a hard punch to the face. Randi then doubled over and blacked out. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanon Story Chapters